Welcome to Our Family, Chibi South Korea!
by Sparkling Goldfish
Summary: Chibi South Korea is adopted by China, and meets his new family!


A lone figure stood on a beach. He felt the sand between his feet. Cold ocean waves crashed down onto his legs.

He looked down at the bubbly water and giggled happily. He loved swimming and playing in the ocean, despite the water being relatively cold around this time of year. It would become warmer soon though, so he was looking forward to that.  
He was a small child, with un-kept dark brown hair, with a little curl sticking to his side. His eyes were bright brown and they sparkled mischievously.

Suddenly, he noticed something in the clear azure water he was standing in. A little fish was swimming in the water, nibbling at his feet.

The hyper child started to chase after the fish, trying to catch it. He laughed as he plunged his hands into the water, barely missing the fish before it swam out of sight. Noticing the fish was gone now; he curiously looked down into the water to see if the fish would come back. To his dismay, the fish didn't return.

The little brunette soon forgot about the fish and started running around in the water again. He started to kick up water and splash himself, feeling the cool water wet his skin.

There was a gentle breeze that caressed his face and ruffled his hair.  
The little chibi stopped frolicking in the water and shivered. He had been playing in the ocean all day, and now the sun was setting. It was gradually becoming colder, and the child decided it was time to his home.

The chibi giggled as he ran through the sand, back towards a forest that stood near the ocean.

When he was running, he suddenly stopped. He thought he heard a rustling in the forest ahead, and he was a little scared to enter the densely wooded area.  
He waited a moment, before shrugging off the rustling noise. He started running towards the woods, but then he heard the noise again. He stopped to listen once more.

The little chibi was becoming scared. He didn't know what was in the bushes in the forest, and he couldn't help but think it could be a monster or an animal that would try to attack him. Not knowing what to do, he decided to call out to whatever was moving in the forest.

"Helloooo! Who are you?"

There was no reply.

The chibi took a step closer to the bush that had been moving earlier.  
"Why won't you come out of the bush? Are you shy?"

The bushes started to move again.

The chibi giggled. "There's no reason to be shy! Ooh I have an idea, why don't we play?"

Suddenly someone walked out from the bushes. The person who walked out was also a chibi. He had dull, brown eyes and short, shiny black hair.

The stranger was quiet for a moment before saying, "Konichiwa, I am Japan from where the sun rises. Who are you?"

The little chibi was quiet for a moment.

"I'm…not really sure who I am! I don't have a name! Would you like to play with me?"

Japan looked a little surprised. "Everyone has a name, you can't just not have one. What do people call you?"

The little chibi thought as hard as he could…but then he realized that no one ever talked to him; he was always alone.

"No one ever talks to me, so I don't have a name that anybody ever calls me."

"Aiya, who are you talking to Japan?"

There was a sudden voice that came from the forest. A tall man with brown eyes and black hair walked out from the bushes. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  
"China-san, this is a person I just met when I walked out from the forest. He was yelling at me to come out from the bushes and play. He says he doesn't have a name."

China saw the little chibi and gasped. The chibi tilted his head to one side, confused on why China gasped when he saw him.

"Ni hao, my name is China. Why don't you have a name?"

The little chibi shrugged. "I don't know why, I just don't have one. And I don't have a family, either."

China had a feeling he knew why. The little chibi didn't have a name or a family…so maybe he was a new country!

China smiled and stooped down to the chibi's height. "Would you like to be in a family, with brothers and a sister?"

The chibi's eyes lit up. "That would be fun! We could play together every day!"  
China laughed softly at the child's innocence. As a new country, the chibi's only concern was playing and having fun. It made China reminisce back to his childhood…but China hadn't had anyone to play with when he was younger. China had grown up alone without any friends. He treasured his brothers, Japan and Hong Kong, and his sister, Taiwan.

They were all he had.

China knew what it was like to be alone.

That's why China was willing to adopt the homeless chibi, he didn't want the little one to live a childhood as lonely as his had been.

Japan seemed to know what China was thinking. He looked bewilderedly at China, shaking his head to show his disapproval. The chibi seemed rather hyper, and Japan wasn't sure he'd be able to get along well with him.

China ignored Japan. He looked at the chibi and said, "Would you like to become part of our family?"

The chibi started jumping up and down excitedly. "Yeah I would! Will I get a name?"

China laughed. "Of course you will! How about we call you…South Korea?"  
South Korea smiled. "Yay! I like that name!" He ran up and hugged China. "You're my aniki now!"

China grabbed South Korea's hand, and then he grabbed Japan's hand. He walked the two chibis home, telling South Korea all about his new siblings.

When they arrived home, Hong Kong and Taiwan were sitting out in a rock garden together. China had left them at home because they hadn't wanted to go to the beach.

Hong Kong and Taiwan turned and saw China and Japan walking home with South Korea. They ran over to greet them.

"Ni hao! We're happy you're back now! …Who's this?" Taiwan asked, pointing to South Korea.

China introduced South Korea to his family, and then made all the chibis come inside the house, since it was getting so late. While China cooked dinner for them, he told them to go play in another room so they wouldn't be in his way while he cooked.  
They walked into a room and sat down together.

"What should we do while we wait for the food to be ready?" Hong Kong asked.  
"I'm going to paint." Japan said. Japan got out some paints, brushes, and paper. He started to paint some sakura blossoms on the paper.

"Aw Japan, that's boring!" South Korea shouted.

Japan sighed, but said nothing else. He continued to paint.

"Ooh I know what we should do! We should play a game!" South Korea announced, bouncing up and down where he was sitting.

Taiwan giggled. "That sounds like fun!"

South Korea thought of a new game. It was called, "Let's See Who Can Make Japan Angry First".

South Korea, Hong Kong, and Taiwan all crawled up beside Japan and watched him paint.

Hong Kong picked up one of Japan's dry paintbrushes and started to play in the water Japan had for the brushes. The water splattered all over Japan, but Japan did nothing to stop him.

Taiwan started to poke Japan's face. Japan continued to paint, but they could tell he was a little annoyed. Japan didn't do anything to try and stop them though, because he knew they were having fun. He didn't want to make them upset.

Suddenly, Japan felt someone pull him into a tight embrace from behind. He grunted and jumped. He hated it when people hugged him.

South Korea laughed and groped Japan's chest. Even though Japan had tried to be polite and let his younger siblings have fun, he didn't care now. He turned around and slapped South Korea's face, leaving a hand imprint where he slapped him.  
South Korea started crying. Just in time, China walked into the room because he'd just finished cooking dinner.

"Aiyah, what happened in here?! What is South Korea crying, aru?"

"Japan slapped him." Hong Kong said. Taiwan was laughing at Japan and South Korea.

"Japan, did you slap him?"

"I'm sorry China-san, but South Korea hugged me and scared me, and I didn't know what to do, so I just slapped him to make him stop."

China sighed. "Well, dinner's ready now, so why don't we all go and eat before it gets cold?"

The four chibi nations and China made their way into the kitchen, where they started eating their food.

Everyone was eating, except for South Korea. He was playing with his food.  
"Hehe, look at how long this noodle is!" South Korea picked up a huge noodle out of his bowl and started dangling it in the air. He accidentally dropped the noodle on Taiwan's head.

"Ahh! Why did you do that?" Taiwan brushed the noodle out of her hair and threw the noodle back onto South Korea.

"FOOD FIGHT!" South Korea yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hong Kong, Taiwan, and South Korea started throwing food at each other. Japan watched them in silence.

"All of you stop throwing food right now, aru!" China yelled.

"Aw but aniki, we were having fun!" South Korea whined.

"But you're all making a mess! Eat your food, don't throw it at each other!"  
The chibis calmed down and started to eat again.

After eating, the chibis went and got ready to go to sleep. After they'd finished taking their baths, they all cuddled into bed.

The chibis shared a bed together, because they were all small enough to fit into one bed. Also, they were scared of the dark, so having each other made them less scared at night.

China walked into their room. "Are you all ready for bed?"

Four little heads popped out from underneath the blankets on the bed. All four of the children shouted, "Yes!"

China walked up to each of his siblings and made sure they were comfortable. He kissed each of them goodnight, and then he left the room so they could sleep.

…

"Hong Kong, stop kicking me!"

"Taiwan, I didn't kick you."

"Well if you didn't, then who did?"

"P-please stop hugging me, South Korea."

"Why don't you like it when I hug you, Japan? You should know by now that your chest belongs to me~!"

"All of you be quiet, aru!" China walked back into the room after hearing them fighting.

The chibis started behaving again, and everyone fell asleep.

Except South Korea, who stayed up thinking to himself about everything that had happened that day.

He now had a family, and a name to call himself. His family loved him, and he loved them back.

He smiled to himself and he snuggled down into the blankets on the bed. He would always thank his aniki for adopting him. He then drifted off into sleep, with a smile on his face.

He was the happiest chibi in the world.


End file.
